Shattered Dream
by Karrissarella
Summary: Distrust, Lust, and Graveyard dust. A Katsuya Jounouchi story.


**Title: **Shattered Dream

**Author: **GlassStainedTears

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Rating: **M (Suggested 16 +)

**Summary: **Distrust, Lust, and graveyard dust

* * *

"_You're a good for nothing son!" "I'm the **boss**, you'll always be second in command!" "You can't fight your way through a paper bag!" "Bad dog! Bark for your master, come on, BARK!" "What a challenge, ranks right up there with doing my nails" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

The voices seemed to mesh together as they repeated themselves. He tossed and turned, twisting himself in the sheets. "Shut up. Shut up!" He whispered softly in his sleep. His fists clenched the sheet so hard, he could feel the pain inflicting on his palms on the other side.

The voices seemed to get louder and louder, and soon there was this ringing noise, but it was dull as the voices gained more volume than before.

His eyes finally snapped open, and shot up like a bullet just being fired. Sweat beaded his forehead all the way down to his stomach. He was panting heavily, and closed his eyes just as there was another ringing sound, he had jumped.

Once realization hit him that it was the phone, he reached over to the end table, and picked it up. "Hello?" He greeted with exhaustion.

"Joseph?" His mother, she sounded more distracted and taken aback, regularly than formal and direct than she usually was.

"Yeah? What is it, Ma?" He blinked a couple times, wondering what was the problem. "Is Shizuka alright?" He smiled faintly, knowing that she would be.

When there was silence on the phone, he began to worry. "Ma? Ma! What's wrong? What happened to Shizuka?" What could've happened to her? His baby sis was always so cautious!

"Ma! Please answer me!" He was yelling, but how could he be calm if he knew his baby sister was hurt in some way or another.

He heard soft sobs on the other line, "Here's the nurse." Were her last words to him. Nurse? What nurse? She had to get taken to the hospital?

"Mr. Jounouchi?" A young lady with a soft voice greeted him.

"Yes." He answered quickly, "please tell me what happened!"

"I'm sorry to say this sir, but your little sister has passed away." She informed him gently.

Passed away? PASSED AWAY? He was furious, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Um, she-she's dead, sir." The nurse seemed shocked to get such feedback.

He started to shake, he didn't even notice it. Everything just seemed to freeze, he was extremely surprised. His sister…His baby sister was dead?

"Hello? Sir? Are you there, sir?" The nurse asked softly.

"This is just a dream, right? Your just a figment of my imagination, right?" He asked desperately.

"N-No, sir. This is real. I am sorry for your loss."

This time, he snapped back to reality, "how-how did this happen?"

"It seems that the eye disease that she had before she went blind, didn't go away when she got her eye-sight back. She went blind again for a couple of days and well…going blind can kill a person. I am so sorry, sir."

His eyes widen in surprise, that was right she did have an eye-disease before she went blind. She never wanted to take her medicine for it, and she never wore her glasses that Mom and Dad bought for her either.

A cry came from the other room, he bit his lip. "Thank you, ma'am. I have to go now, Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

He walked out of his bedroom, and into the one next to him. "Hey buddy," he greeted softly, as he unlocked the crib and pulled it down, taking his son in his arms.

The young one snuggled up on Jounouchi's shoulder, and began to make noises in his arms.

"You want Aunt Serenity too, Davey?"

The small one answered him with a "ba ba ba ba ba."

Jounouchi glanced over to the clock, and his amber eyes widen, "six a.m., already?" He sighed softly, "better get your ready, your father gets frustrated with me if I don't bring you on time."

As Jounouchi found himself, changing David's diaper, clothes, and putting his stuff in his baby bag. He would end up stopping and pausing a lot. To find ways that what the nurse said to him wasn't true. Like his baby sister was going to call anytime and say "gotcha!"

He put David in his car seat and buckled him in, after Jounouchi himself was bathed and showered, and groomed himself. He had put David in their car beside him in the passenger seat.

He drove cautiously, which Seto would probably yell at him for, for not getting there on time. He turned, and entered the gates with "SK" on each side would be one of those letters.

He parked his car, and got out of it, walking around the other side and taking David and all of David's stuff that was in his bag in.

He walked up to the door, and knocked.

Unlike a maid or a butler who usually answers the door for me and takes David away for two weeks, Seto was standing at the door.

Jounouchi hadn't seen Seto since they divorced. He gulped and looked down at David. "Uhm, here." He handed over David in his carseat and David's bag.

Seto took him, and the bag and handed it to a maid, "Put him in his usual room." He said and then turned to Jounouchi again. "Are you okay? I heard what happened…" He replied quietly.

Jounouchi stayed silent for a while, staring at the pavement under him intently. He began to shake, and shook his head violently. "No…" He felt warm water trickling down his cheeks.

He felt like he was falling but he couldn't move to stop it. He felt Seto catch him, and pull him in his arms, comforting him.

It was like a huge yellow school bus flashed before his eyes and he came to realization. Shizuka was gone, forever.

"_If you would just listen to my reasoning, then maybe Shizuka will wear her glasses!" Ms. Jounouchi yelled. _

"_By how? Bribing her like you did with Katsuya to make him take his medicine!" Mr. Jounouchi retaliated. _

"_How do you know how to take care of a child, your never home!" _

"_Because I'm out helping to support us! We only live in an apartment, Cheryl with two kids." He responded, "and we barely get by with that!" _

"_Support us my ass! Sometimes, you come home smashed!" _

"_Work is stressing me Cheryl! I need to relax every now and then." _

"_It's not healthy to come home to your family like that, Kei!" _

"_Then how about we switch places?" _

"_Are you saying be a stay at home mom is easier than what you do?" _

_Katsuya popped his head out of the door, and Shizuka sat beside him, both of them gulping hard. _

"_Cheryl, let's finish this later." _

"_NO! We'll finish it now!" _

"_THE KIDS ARE WATCHING!" _

_He brushed past her, "I don't know why I even fucking married you." He murmured as slammed the door to his room. _

_Cheryl sighed and looked to Jounouchi and Shizuka and bit her lip. She walked towards them, with her arms out, inviting them in for a hug. _

_Shizuka backed up and ran back to her bed, crying herself to sleep. _

_Jounouchi just shook his head and walked back into the room. _

_Cheryl sighed and walked down the hall to her bedroom. _

_There were more yelling and screaming, and Shizuka began to cry harder. _

_Jounouchi crawled over to Shizuka's bed and slept with her, "you'll be okay, Shizuka. We'll be okay." _

_Shizuka clung to Jounouchi's shirt. "Big brother, are you sure?" _

_Jounouchi gulped slightly, "I hope so, sis." _

_Cheryl came in that night, and picked Shizuka up in her arms. She reached over and kissed Jounouchi's forehead. "I wish I could take you with me too. We don't have enough money for three airplane tickets." She whispered, "but you're my strong little soldier, Katsuya. I know you'll be fine." _

"_I love you." She left with Shizuka after those words._

_Jounouchi woke up in his sisters bed, with no Shizuka. Did she get up already? He glanced over, it was noon, probably then. He walked downstairs and saw his father drinking himself out of his problems once again. _

"_Dad? Wheres Mom? Wheres Shizuka?" _

"_Gone." He responded. _

"_Gone?" Jounouchi asked, confused. "To where? Are they coming back?" _

"_Don't know, don't care." _

"_DAD!" Jounouchi practically screamed, "BRING THEM BACK, NOW!" He fell to his knees and began to cry, his fists clenching tightly. _

_His father threw a alchol bottle at him. "SHUT UP, KID!" He glared over at his whimpering son. "Men don't cry, son." _

_Jounouchi examined his arm, that was bleeding all over the place. _

_Luckily, ever since then he knew how to take care of himself. _

Jounouchi fluttered his eyes open, and blinked. He sat up, and there was food in front of him. He was on Seto's couch in the living room.

Seto was on the other couch across from him, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "You cried yourself to sleep." He replied casually as he kept on typing.

"Oh, well thanks for the hospitality, but I really should go." He began to stand up.

Seto looked up, "sit. You're in no condition to be going to work."

"But my rent."

"I'll pay for it this month."

* * *

_A/N: _Alright, that was my first chapter. Please R&R. 


End file.
